sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MONTHLY ACTIVITIES: NOVEMBER 2019 ACTIVITY 1: ON STAGE SINGING
INTRODUCTION Welcome to Karaoke night at Eph David chEndra, a local night club. Tonight is a special one because instead of reading off lyrics from a screen from artists around the world, you have a shot of performing live your own self-made music for the public to hear. Make sure to dress for the occasion! INSTRUCTIONS Your character is to perform a song they created themselves. In this activity, you can write out lyrics, record music, and/or even sing out a song you yourself create. However, the goal is to make a song you think your character would make. Get into the head space of your character and decide what they’d come up with. Your post should be in the following format. FIRST, your introduction: You narrate your character going up to the stage, and describe their appearance for the occasion. You may post a picture as well if you like. SECOND, you include the song they are performing. Again, this can be just lyrics, recorded music, sung music, actual written notation, or any combination of the list. Make sure to post your entry in the comment section of the wiki page so it can be placed as an entry. RULES ~Please avoid foul language and immodest attire in the description. See our APPROPRIATE CONTENT SPECIFICS page for more information. ~Keep your post to the instructions please. You don’t need to narrate how people react to the character one way or another. All participants will receive 10 SFCW points by default. Entries Heroic412229 Sid the Hero is next up to the stage, wearing his black and white tuxedo and green tennis shoes without his top hat. He sings his signature theme song, I'm Ready To Go. Verse 1 Day by Day, Night by Night Everything just feels the same... Sometimes I start to ponder What can I do? What could I be? My mind just starts to wander Pre-Chorus 1 Suddenly, I feel a light of energy Coursing through my veins Step by step, I start to feel a change And the closer I get... I start to realize... My whole world starts to rearrange Chorus 1 I'm ready to go to places unknown Where the sun is always shining There's so much to see, so much to do Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) Taking a breath and smelling the flowers Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers This is the way it should be... Now that we can finally be set free Verse 2 While I'd love to stay I gotta be on my way... There so much more beyond here Family, Friends, and others Are where my heart belongs Even if I can't see them appear Pre-Chorus 2 I just can't take the loss Deep inside myself I'd take all of the blame If I had just one wish I'd take it all back Cause it just doesn't feel the same Chorus 2 I'm ready to go to places unknown Where the sun is always shining There's so much to see, so much to do Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) Taking a breath and smelling the flowers Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers This is the way it should be... Now that we can finally be set free Bridge I'd love to be in a new place Free from boredom and doubt But I can't change where I am That's what it's all about Chorus 3 I'm ready to go to places unknown Where the sun is always shining There's so much to see, so much to do Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) Taking a breath and smelling the flowers Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers This is the way it should be... We can be together, just you and me You and me! Trisell "Hospital Visit?" Waffle King Entry Alexneushoorn Nobody's Hero Tonight Category:Activities